


Por fin he recibido mi mas preciado regalo

by Sora2937



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-08 17:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora2937/pseuds/Sora2937
Summary: Los deseos pueden tardar más o menos tiempo, pero al final se cumplen. Sólo se necesita paciencia... y tiempo. Eso bien lo comprobó Alfred. [Escrito en 2014] Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, al igual que las imágenes de la portada.





	Por fin he recibido mi mas preciado regalo

_\- ¡Hey! ¡América!_

_\- ¿Eh?_

_\- ¡Américaaa!_

_\- ¡Ah! ¡Ya ha llegado!_

_Sin perder más tiempo, un niño de siete años, rubio de ojos azules y vestido con unos pantalones largos marrones, una camisa blanca cubierta parcialmente por una armilla marrón, saltó de la silla, abandonando la comida, y corrió hacia al porche donde se paró a mirar a su alrededor. Unos metros más allá de la valla que separaba el jardín del exterior, vió el propietario de aquella voz. Sin poder esconder la felicidad que lo invadia, corrió hacia el visitante con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Cuando llegó a la altura del recién llegado, saltó confiando que el otro lo cogería mientras exclamaba eufórico:_

_\- ¡Welcome, Arthur!_

_\- ¡Happy Birthday, Al!_

Alfred se depertó de golpe con la respiración acelerada. Desorientado, se incorporó i dio un vistazo a su alrededor. Se calmó en reconocer su habitación tenuemente iluminada por los rayos que se filtraban por la cortina azul. Seguidamente, se pasó una mano por la cara mientras buscaba una razón del sueño.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no soñaba con aquella época, ¿Por qué ahora de repente sí? No encontrando una respuesta satisfactoria, se rascó la nuca y cogió las gafas que descansaban encima la mesilla de noche. Allí vio la figurita de madera en forma de soldadito. Extrañado, la cogió y mientras la acariciaba notando el desgasto productor del tiempo, recordó que la había dejado allí después de su último intento de limpiar el trastero.

Creyendo que no valía la pena perder más tiempo en la cama, decidió asearse e ir a almorzar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se llevó el último trozo de bacon a la boca cuando oyó que picaban a la puerta de la cocina, la que comunicaba con el jardín posterior de la casa.

\- ¡Está abierto! –exclamó Alfred.

\- Buenos días, señor América.

\- Ah, hola Davie. ¿Quieres unas tostadas con bacon?

\- Ya he almorzado a casa pero gracias de todas formas. Vengo a recordarle que hoy no tiene nada programado, así que tiene el día libre para hacer lo que quiera. Por otro lado, su jefe me ha pedido que le entregue esta carta.

\- Oh, gracias. Después la leeré en el despacho.

\- Y por último, sólo me falta felicitarle en este día tan especial y agradecerle todo lo que hace por nosotros.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo? –preguntó el rubio confundido.

\- Hoy es 4 de julio señor América. Bueno, me tengo que ir a rellenar unos informes, si me disculpa…

\- ¿Ah? Oh, sí, sí tranquilo, ahora iré a leer la carta… -responde Alfred con la mirada perdida.

\- ¡Ah, sí, casi me olvido! –exclamó Davie en el umbral de la puerta.- ¿Está seguro que no quiere hacer una fiesta e invitar a los otros países?

\- Sí, seguro. Este año lo quiero celebrar como ant-… quiero decir, lo quiero celebrar humildemente así que nada de fiestas… -respondió Alfred con una sonrisa apagada.

Davie asintió con la cabeza y abandonó la casa cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

Alfred, sentado con la espalda apoyada en la butaca y la mano derecha acariciando el mentón, miraba con un rostro inexpresivo la carta, ahora abierta, de su superior.

La carta contenía una frase y poco más de felicitación por su cumpleaños para seguidamente, entrar en asuntos de estado, la mayoría de los cuales no le hacían ni pizca de gracia. Si realmente los cumplía, muy probablemente esa persona… Es decir, las demás naciones lo mirarían con malos ojos.

Harto de todos esos pensamientos tan atípicos en él, arrugó la carta con rabia hasta convertirla en una bola y la lanzó a la papelera dónde rebotó cayendo al suelo. Frustrado, Alfred miró fijamente a la bola, intentando moverla con telequinesis, pero viendo que no pasaba nada, suspiró y se acercó para cogerla cuando recordó que ese tipo de documentos se tenían que destruir. Desplegándola, la alisó con la mano para después, ponerla en la máquina que la redujo a simples tiras de papel. Dibujando una sonrisa satisfecha, exclamó:

\- ¡Ok! ¡Y ahora a celebrar mi cumpleaños! ¡Voy a avisar a Tony!

Un poco más animado, Alfred abandonó el despacho para correr en dirección a la habitación del extraterrestre, dónde entro gritando:

\- ¡Let’s go, Tony! ¡Vamos a celebrar my Birth-…

Las palabras fueron desapareciendo de la boca del estadunidense al ver la habitación vacía. De repente, recordó que hacía dos días que su amigo se había ido y que no regresaría hasta la semana que viene. Decidido a no desanimarse, inspiró profundamente y exclamó:

\- ¡Muy bien, pues que empiece la fiesta!

_Luces, guirnaldas, globos y pancartas decoraban tanto el interior como el exterior de la casa. Alfred, vestido con un frac, esperaba impaciente a los invitados que pronto llegarían. De repente, el timbre rompió con el silencio de la casa y el joven, después de comprobar su aspecto en el espejo, corrió hacia la puerta, abriéndola con una gran sonrisa en el rostro._

_La casa empezaba a estar llena de naciones que se distraían a su manera ya sea durmiendo, disparando a los impertinentes, expresando sus sentimientos con el piano, persiguiendo escenas comprometidas entre naciones o pechos, peleándose física o verbalmente, criticando todo a su alrededor, embriagándose con el alcohol más cercano o comiéndose toda la comida. Alfred, tal como le enseñaron sobre un buen anfitrión, había dedicado más o menos tiempo hablando con cada nación que ahí estaba, ya fuese individualmente o en grupo. A pesar de eso, el joven se dio cuenta de las ausencias, especialmente la de una nación en concreto. De repente, el sonido del timbre rompe sus pensamientos para seguidamente, dirigirse a abrir la puerta. Cuando lo hizo, la alegría que mostraba su sonrisa se apagó hasta ser una simple mueca de cordialidad._

_\- Bonne nuit, Amérique…_

_\- Good night, Francis… Ehm… Esto, ¿vienes solo? –pregunta Alfred mirando alrededor._

_Francis parpadeó sorprendido pero rápidamente mostró una sonrisa maliciosa, suspirando:_

_\- Mucho me temo que sí, Amérique…_

_\- No me cambies el nombre…_

_\- Pardon… Alfred… Esto… ¿Qué me dejarás pasar? Tengo hambre y quiero ver a Matthew…_

_\- ¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí, pasa, pasa pero… -dijo Alfred haciéndose a un lado y sin saber cómo decir lo que tenía en mente._

_Sabiendo por dónde iban los tiros, Francis suspiró inaudiblemente y poniendo una mano en la espalda del más joven, dijo con una mirada comprensiva:_

_\- No vendrá… He ido a su casa por si venía pero me ha echado a patadas… Literalmente… Me temo que no se encuentra bien por estas fechas… Supongo que con el tiempo… Ah, joyeux anniversaire Amérique…_

_Sin nada más que hacer, Francis entró en la casa, perdiéndose entre los invitados. En el umbral de la puerta, Alfred miraba el cielo estrellado con la mirada perdida. Una estrella fugaz cruzó la cúpula y recordando una leyenda japonesa, pidió un deseo. Entonces, mientras cerraba la puerta, murmuró:_

_\- No me cambies el nombre…_

_Poco imaginaba Alfred que todos sus cumpleaños posteriores a ese de 1789, los celebraría con la ausencia de aquella nación que tanto apreciaba y a pesar de pedir el mismo deseo año tras año, acabó considerándolo una causa perdida. Aunque, inconscientemente, un rayo de esperanza se mantenía encendido para ver ese deseo cumplido._

\- ¡Una sesión de videojuegos y de películas con mucha comida y refrescos es un birthday ideal para el hero!

La sala de estar estaba llena de bolsas de patatas, chocolatinas, dulces, hamburguesas y bebidas con gas, todo ello distribuido, de forma estratégica, entre el sofá y las mesillas de ambos lados y enfrente del sofá. En esta misma, además, estaban los controles de la consola, de la televisión y una pila de cartuchos de videojuegos y películas de terror.

Reservando las películas para la noche, empezó a jugar a los videojuegos.

Cuatro horas más tarde ya había completado dos juegos y terminado con todas las bebidas y la mitad de la comida. Aburrido, Alfred dejó los controles encima la mesilla y, abrazando las piernas, enterró el rostro en las rodillas. Con los ojos cerrados, susurró:

\- ¿A quién quiero engañar? La humildad no tiene nada que ver… Yo sólo quería un cumpleaños como los de antes…Ya en mis primeros recuerdos sale él… Nunca permitió que pasara un cumpleaños solo… Siempre lo celebramos juntos…

Al cabo de unos minutos de silencio, Alfred se enderezó y exclamó:

\- ¡Basta de tristes pensamientos! Tengo una fiesta que celebrar así que… Un buen vaso de Coca-Cola y seguimos con los videojuegos! ¿Eh? ¡Oh, no! ¡Está vacía! Bueno, calma… Juraría que tengo más en la cocina….

Ansioso, Alfred se dirigió a la cocina donde buscó por todos los armarios botellas de Coca-Cola. No encontrando ninguna, siguió con la búsqueda en la alacena y en el trastero. Desesperado, también miró en su habitación, en el despacho, en los cuartos de baño, en el cuarto de invitados y en la buhardilla con el mismo resultado decepcionante. Rindiéndose, decidió acercarse al supermercado más cercano para comprar más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cargado con tres bolsas de Coca-Cola, Alfred regresaba a casa silbando una canción al azar, acompañado por el crepúsculo que pintaba el cielo con tonos rosados y amarillos por el oeste y azules y negros por el este. A medida que se acercaba a casa, disminuyó la velocidad hasta pararse cerca de la reja observando con desconfianza hacia las escaleras del porche. Escondido por la penumbra y sentada en los peldaños, había una persona que en verlo, se levantó nerviosa y se acercó hacía él.

El cabello despeinado y rubio como el oro de las espigas del trigo, las gruesas cejas, los ojos verdes como dos esmeraldas, la camisa blanca bien planchada con los pantalones marrones y los zapatos negros se iban haciendo visibles a medida que se alejaba de la penumbra.

Creyéndolo una mala jugada de su imaginación y temiendo que cualquier movimiento brusco podía hacer desaparecer aquella imagen, Alfred susurró:

\- ¿A-Arthur…?

\- ¿Y quién más puedo ser, idiot? –responde el británico con el cejo fruncido.

\- Arthur… ¿De verdad eres tú?

\- …¿Te has golpeado la cabeza?

De repente, Alfred soltó las bolsas y corrió a abrazar al mayor mientras repetía su nombre como loco. Por su parte, Arthur, rojo de vergüenza, exclamaba que lo soltara y que no le gastara el nombre. Un poco más calmado, el estadunidense, dio un paso atrás y con su típica sonrisa, dijo:

\- Sorry, sorry es que no esperaba una visit-… -sintiendo una ligereza inusual, se miró las manos extrañado y después atrás, donde vio las botellas de refresco tiradas por el suelo. Horrorizado, exclamó- ¡¡Oh, no!! ¡¡Las Coca-colas!!

Viéndolo con una ceja alzada, Arthur soltó un suspiro y con una pequeña sonrisa se acercó para ayudar al menor a juntar las botellas.

Con el pequeño accidente solucionado, Alfred y Arthur se acercan a la casa con el menor hablando por los codos. En el umbral del porche, Arthur exclamó para que el estadunidense se tranquilizara para después, añadir con una voz normal:

\- Ehm… Ya sé que me he tardado décadas en decírtelo pero o tenía trabajo o no me encontraba bien… Por culpa de cierto idiota… Pero, bueno… En oír que no harías ninguna fiesta loca de las tuyas, he pensado que te había pasado algo…

\- ¿Eh? Oh, no, no, estoy bien, ¡no te preocupes, Arthur!

\- Ya lo veo.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Espera! ¿Estabas preocupado por mí? –preguntó Alfred emocionado.

\- ¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡Por supuesto que no, idiot!… Vale, un poco quizás… ¡No me abraces con los refrescos! –grita Arthur leyendo las intenciones del contrario.

Alfred hizo un puchero pero viendo que el otro no cedía, se giró para poner la llave en el cerrojo. Arthur suspiró.

\- Happy Birthday, Alfred…

Sorprendido, Alfred se giró para ver a un británico con la mirada hacía el suelo con las mejillas encendidas por la vergüenza. Olvidándose de las bolsas y de la anterior advertencia, se lanzó a abrazar el mayor que, a diferencia de otras veces, correspondió el gesto con golpecitos en la espalda. Finalmente, Alfred se separó y dijo:

\- ¡Thank you, Arthie! ¡Oh! ¿Lo quieres celebrar conmigo?

\- V-vale… Sólo porque no tengo nada más que hacer y estoy cansado con el viaje…

\- Sí, lo sé. ¡Miraremos pelis de terror!

\- …Si después no puedes dormir o necesitas compañía para hacerlo, ¿por qué las miras? –pregunta Arthur escéptico.

\- ¡Soy el hero! Esta vez no tendré miedo y podré dormir solo. ¡Ya lo veras!

\- Eso ya lo veremos… -dio el británico poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- ¡Que sí…! –exclamó Alfred al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta. De repente, vio una estrella fugaz y ensanchando la sonrisa, vocalizó- Thank you, little star…


End file.
